


Sincerely Yours, "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher

by j_crew_guy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher proposes an alliance between himself and the Vaudevillains.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Aiden looked up from the volume of Shakespeare he was perusing. Someone had definitely slipped a note under the door of their hotel room. It didn't look like their receipt from the hotel. He looked over at Simon, who was stretching his legs on the other side of the room. Simon gave him a knowing smile before leaning over to grab his right foot.

That was the trouble with having a Time Lord for a partner, Aiden reflected as he marked his place with a dried rose, a gift from one of his biggest fans. They always knew what was going to happen and would rarely tell. "It would ruin the surprise," Simon would always tell him with a twinkle in his eye.

Aiden went over to the door and picked up the note. "This is most likely another note from a fan who figured out which room we're in. This wouldn't happen if you would let us sleep in the Tardis," he said. Simon looked up at Aiden and frowned. "We've been through this before. It would raise too many questions and no one wants the McMahons getting anywhere near an actual time machine."

The two of them shared a moment as they thought about the New Day and their "time machine". Simon remained unsure as to whether their device was genuine or not. Every test he had run about it in his Tardis remained unclear. He kept getting readings that indicated "Manchester", but couldn't ascertain as to why.

"Let's see what we have here." Aiden cleared his throat before reading the note aloud. "'Dear Sirs. I should like to make a case in person for joining your manly and dynamic duo and refining it into a valorous trio. I believe this would prove to be a mutually beneficial relationship for all of us in many ways. If you are interested, and I believe you will be, simply open your door and I will be waiting. Sincerely yours, 'Gentleman' Jack Gallagher."

Simon got to his feet to confer with Aiden. They had enjoyed their brief partnership with "Blue Pants". It had led them to tag team gold, after all. But to add a third on a more permanent basis?

"I am intrigued," Aiden admitted.

"As am I," Simon said.

There was a moment of silent yet manly deliberation between them before they nodded at each other. Aiden slipped on his red silk smoking jacket while Simon pulled on his comfortable blue-striped terrycloth bathrobe. They wanted to look presentable for their potential partner.

Simon gave Aiden a nod, who opened the door to their hotel room. Standing outside of it was a ginger-haired gentleman who gave one end of his mustache a twirl and smiled at them. "Gentlemen, I believe we have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do," Aiden said as he guided Jack into their room. Something about him reminded Aiden of Simon. He puzzled over it until they were all seated and facing each other. He watched as Simon and Jack both twirled the ends of their mustaches simultaneously and then smiled to himself. Finally, he knew something before Simon did.


End file.
